Calling All Angels
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: Aang is fighting but he can't go on, he needs an angel


Hi, this is my first songfic, hope you like it. It´s about the final battle against the fire nation, and the song is Calling All Angels form Train.

He was really tired of fighting, he was tired of seeing hate, dead and destruction, he almost wanted to give up.

"_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said"_

When he started his way to the castle where the Fire Lord was, lots of firebenders tried to stop him, but he was too powerful to be stop by them.

He saw in the distance earthbenders, waterbenders and firebenders fighting and dying; he knew that no matter what people from both sides will die, and yet he couldn't believe that he was also causing dead and destruction, that he was involved in that stupid game called war, where there is one single rule: Kill or die.

"_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels"_

He really wanted to stop it; he really didn't want to see more people dying. . .

Let's go Aang, we have to get to the Fire Lord before he can escape! – Said a familiar voice, it was Katara's - Aang nodded, he had to fight 'til the end

"_And I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up_

I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me"_

Suddenly he remembered why he was fighting for. . . it was to give her a better world, it was to give everyone a better world, a world without war, a world where just a few people knew the real meaning of war.

He then thought that all of this will end soon, and the sacrifices of all those people won't be worthless.

__

_"And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels_

When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
While private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing queens and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world where all we want is only what we want until it's ours"

Then before he entered the place where the Fire lord was Aang told to Katara , Toph and Zuko:

Please wait outside and don't let anyone to enter the room, I have to finish this!

Okay, said Toph and Zuko! – Then Aang turned around to enter the room

No! – Said Katara – we'll fight 'til the end, and if they won't, I will. . .

No Katara I don't want you to fight with me it's too dangerous

Yeah, I know that, but no matter what I'll go with you, I love you, I just can't stay here waiting – Katara's face turned red, Toph just had a little smile and Zuko was kind of amaze

You what?! – Said Aang

I'll go with you!

No, I want you to repeat the next part you said – Aangs face was really amazed and kind of happy

I – I love you! – Katara finally managed to say that again

I love you too. . .

Yeah we get it, you love each other, now let's get inside or my father will run away. . .

All right Aang let's fight, after this, everyone will be free, you and I will be together – Said Katara

Well then let's go, I won't give up I you don't– He had such a random mix of emotions he was happy, amazed and a little scared, but he knew that everything will be okay; after all he had katara's love and support.

"_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
And I'm calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels  
(I won't give up if you don't give up)  
Calling all you angels"_

Well that was it, please review


End file.
